This invention relates to an apparatus and method for personalizing individual compact discs. More particularly, the invention relates to a self contained method and kit which facilitates the quick, easy marking of compact discs in a manner which not only helps to keep track of the component parts used for marking, but which also provides a structure for gently and safely supporting a compact disc and aligning the disc with its identification stamp.
Compact discs are polymer coated metallic, generally flat, annular discs of material in which a series of pits have been formed. The pits are typically a half wave length deep in order to permit a finally tuned laser to determine the existence of the pits. The existence of the pits are determined rapidly in a "reading" of the compact disc. Compact discs are used for storing data, music, and even video signals.
Typically the plastic coating of a compact disc can withstand some abuse without a serious degradation of the quality of the "read." However, especially where the compact disc is one of which a musical performance is recorded, it is important to attempt to insure that the compact discs are treated in such a way that they will not be scratched, nicked or cut.
Compact disc owners are known to treat their compact discs with extreme care, to ensure that even the smallest of nicks, scratches and marks will not occur on the plane surface.
Further, it is also undesirable to cause of a compact disc to deviate from its intended condition of planarity. Compact discs spin quite rapidly in the plane devices. Given that the pits which are "read" are only one half of a wave length deep, any warping of the compact disc on the order a quarter of a wave length could cause serious problems. These problems would relate to the reading of the compact disc, in addition to potential damage to the compact disc players.
Compact discs containing musical performances cost significantly more than cassette tapes. It is not unusual for compact discs to range in price from about $15-25. For the serious audio file, having a music library of several hundred compact discs can be quite costly. The cost and permanence of compact discs enhance their value as a long lasting asset. Because of the value of a library compact discs and their potential loss to the owner, it is desirable to permanently mark the discs with the identity of the owner to both deter the likelihood of their being taken during a crime and to permit identification and recovery of the compact discs one the crime has occurred.
The marking of the compact disc storage box would be easily accomplishable, but would not seriously deter theft since the storage box could be easily discarded. On the compact disc itself, the only area of any portion which is available for marking is a small annular area adjacent the central aperture in the compact disc. The potential exists for etching away a portion of the plastic covering, such as with a vibrating pin, in order to mark the compact disc. However, such a method produces a marking which is not to readily seen at first glance and the pressure of the vibrating pin may warp or bend the disc.
One other method which has shown some promise is the use of heat to form an impression stamp on the inner most annular area of the compact disc. However, remembering that compact discs are of laminate construction having a layer of metal sandwitched between two layers of plastic, it is readily apparent that heating could cause the compact disc to warp. Such a process is not easy to control. Even if the temperature of the "brand" were controlled, there would be a corresponding need to control both the duration and pressure with which the identifying branding iron was impressed into the compact disc. Further, although an impression "brand" could be obtained, it still may not be as readily visually apparent since the material forming the impression is clear plastic.
What is therefore needed is a method for marking compact discs in which the disc can be treated in a very gentle manner so as not to spoil the read surfaces of the compact disc. The needed method should not involve heat, which always runs the risk of warping the disc, and should not involve undue pressure or vibration on the disc. Further, the method of identification should be one which is readily observable and sufficiently permanent so that it cannot be removed by individuals who misappropriate the compact discs. It is also desirable that the physical attribute of the system used to mark the compact disc be one that is not costly or complex and which is not given to failure through the loss of one or more of its component parts.